League of Heroes Trilogy:One Book:One
by Hypernoid
Summary: Beginning to end, the Creators have made each and every universe possible. Nowadays, Zeratul and his 'sidekick', Galen Marek (a.k.a. Starkiller) are striving to preserve the things the Creators have made. But they're going need a lot more help. The help the size of multiple dimensions. The help of League, the League of Heroes! (Rated T for dissections)


Hey guys! Yes, I know, I didn't upload anything for at least a month now, and I know, I promised on working on the Starcraft 2 story project, but things got a little mixed up. First, school problems. Yes, I'm still in school, so I have a lot of homework to do, Second, computer problems. You see, my computer is stupid, lags all the time (no matter what document or whatever you're working on), had to reboot it, twice now. Then I needed to download- yeah you get the point, right?

Thirdly, my stories gets a little complicated for me that I can't really keep up with all of them at once. But anyways, I've started all over again. Hopefully my computer doesn't need rebooting again. Anyways, I'm reintroducing myself by making a new story (don't worry, I'm still in touch with my other stories). This story is a little different, however. It includes my favourite characters from two different sci-fi storylines; Star Wars and Starcraft. But I'm not going to spoil anymore of this story. So let's begin...****

* * *

**The League of Heroes!**

_"In the beginning, dark and light were just specks of dust, and the only existent beings were the puppeteer group known as _**"The Creators"**_. Together, they forged grand realms and galaxies, separating them, weaving and burning. In the end, they have made separate plains of existence, and called them _**"Dimensions"**. _However, not all creations can be truly 'perfect'. As darkness and light grew, they have fought and destroyed the worlds around them. And soon, the elements of life and death emerged. Life and death new everything, except about other dimensions._

_"Until the creators made Trigon the Demon..."_

* * *

Through the shadows of a crowded city, one dark figure maintained it's distance from other creatures. He ran, then...

BOOM!

The figure stopped immediately and turned around.

BOOM!

Another explosion arose.

BOOM!

The figure stopped to think at last...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

_"Three explosions at once? What has my student got into?"_

Soon enough, the figure stopped at the scene of the explosions. It was a massive fire fight between a Rebel commando squad and some Stormtrooper enforcers. There, he saw his student: Starkiller. The figure jumped from the balcony he was on and landed softly on the ground. Meanwhile, Starkiller charged against two AT-STs jumping through one AT-ST, he destroyed it in mere seconds, but the second exploded as well. Turning around, Starkiller saw that his Overseer was about an foot away. He was...

"Zeratul!", Starkiller said, with an shocked face. "I can explain!"

"Have I not told you to stay away from conflict?", he shouted sternly.

"Master Zeratul, these-"

"Enough!", Zeratul interrupted, jumping to cover with Starkiller from behind. "After this battle is complete, I must talk to you!" Starkiller nodded, and he immediately jumped on top of the crates they were hiding behind.

Zeratul followed, and jumped to another box of crates. Blocking and reflecting the shots, Starkiller walked slowly down the crates. In the middle of the boxes, he jumped and threw his lightsaber at the Stormtroopers, instantly killing about 5-8 of them. Zeratul then blinked to the Stormtrooper commander and sliced his head off. Starkiller then jumped to another soldiers back and crushed another AT-ST.

* * *

The battle raged on, but it didn't last forever. Suddenly, a ship was risen from the horizon of the bridge and fired on the Stormtroopers, killing them one by one. The ship landed, the commandos cheered, and Zeratul and Starkiller rested.

Zeratul walked up to Starkiller, and Starkiller was ready to be shouted at by his Overseer.

"Have I not told you to charge into enemy territory? It is highly predictable that your team will die!"

"Shut it, Zeratul! Those troops needed my help, and I didn't-!"

"You have forsaken the law of the League!"

"Forget the League and it's law of frontal conflict!"

The two fought on, but a female pilot walked closer to them. "You boys done yet?"

Zeratul nodded once, and left to the ship. Starkiller sighed. "When can I get a brake from this guy?"

Juno shrugged and followed Zeratul to the ship.

* * *

"Hello master! How was your training?", Proxy asked.

"Horrible", Starkiller told him simply.

"Oh! Would you like some tea?"

"Nah, I'm good, Proxy"

"Please master, it is from the finest trees of Kashyyyk. Don't let it go to waste!"

Entering the cockpit, Starkiller sat next to Juno, and immediately got an call. He was reluctant to answering, but Juno answered anyways. A hologram appeared, and seems to be Lobo, the city's chief assistant.

"All bounty hunters in the city! We have an request to you all! The city hall is under attack, and we are losing security forces! We need you to come and help, and we will give you about 10,000 credits each! Hurry, the town hell is under siege!"

The hologram turned off. Starkiller cocked his eyebrows, while Zeratul still wonders how the Terrans weren't able to make such high quality holograms compared to the creatures in this dimension.

"Well", Juno said, "It's a start."

Zeratul nodded. "Indeed. I have such high hopes that our campaign here will be more fortunate then my time on Auir."

"And", Master Kota said walking in. "One of my contacts are supposed to be captured by these criminals as well. We could assume that there connected 'somehow'."

Starkiller sighed, "Fine, take us to city hall."

Juno nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Meh. Risky start. And I'll TRY to be back on track with this. I have a lot of plans with this plot, anyways (as you can see in the beginning of this chapter, with Trigon the Demon from DC comics is here). Yes, it's a small chapter, but remember I don't have a lot of time left, so... yeah.

Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as possible.

(Same as all my other stories' other chapters)


End file.
